This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Improving the throughput, dynamic range, and robustness of differential proteomics, The Scripps Research Institute, Department of Molecular Therapeutics, Jupiter, FL, 2008 Developments in both targeted and discovery based proteomics: Comprehensive analysis using complementary technologies, 7th London Biological Mass Spectrometry Meeting, Plenary Lecture, 2008 Measuring Protein Levels in Health and Disease, Genome Sciences Public Lecture Series, Seattle, WA, 2008 Quantitative Proteomes: Theory, Methodology, and Applications, Chicago Biomedical Consortium Summer Workshop in Proteomics, Chicago, Il, 2008 Introduction to Shotgun Proteomics, Human Proteome Organization Educational Workshop, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 2008 Using Proteomics to Identify and Validate Biomarkers of Tricresyl Phosphate Exposure, NIEHS Council Retreat, Research Triangle, NC, 2008 Developments in both targeted and discovery based proteomics: Complementary approaches to differential proteomics, Thermo Fisher European Tour;Utrecht, Copenhagen, and Stockholm, 2008 Developments in both targeted and discovery based proteomics: Complementary approaches to differential proteomics, Greater Boston Area Mass Spectrometry Discussion Group, Cambridge, MA, 2008 Technological developments and challenges in mass spectrometry based proteomics profiling, Broad Research Institute, MIT, Cambridge, MA, 2008 Shotgun proteomics for the unbiased and targeted analysis of complex protein mixtures, US Antidoping Association, Colorado Springs, CO, 2008 The State of the Art in Proteomics: Are we ready to handle clinical samples?, Washington University Department of Medicine, St. Louis, MO, 2008 Developments in proteomics technology for the measurement of individual protein dynamics in complex mixtures, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, MD, 2008 Developments in high throughput proteomics for the analysis of protein dynamics in complex mixtures, Genetic and Molecular Epidemiology (GAME) Affinity Group, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Seattle, WA, 2009 Finding protein needles amongst cellular haystacks: The promise and challenges of proteomics, Albert Einstein University, New York, NY, 2009 Developments in proteomics technology: Are we ready to handle clinical samples? Schering Plough Research Institute, Kenilworth, NJ, 2009 Improving the throughput, dynamic range, and robustness of differential proteomics, Merck Research Laboratories, Rahway, NJ, 2009 Proteomics technologies: Efforts to improve the speed, dynamic range, and sensitivity of protein analysis, University of Washington, Early Career Awardees Symposium, Seattle, WA, 2009 Statistical Proteomics: Challenges and Work in Progress, US Human Proteome Organization, San Diego, CA, 2009 PRG2009 Research Study: Relative Protein Quantification in a Clinical Matrix, Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities Meeting, Memphis, TN, 2009 From discovery to targeted protein analy Integrating the workflow from traps to triples, Thermo Fisher Scientific United Kingdom User Meetings, Leeds and London, UK, 2009 First Impressions of New Ion Trap Technology: Implications and Impact for Proteomics, Thermo Fisher ASMS User Meeting, Philadelphia, PA, 2009